


Day 6: Lay With Me

by JudeMathis



Series: Shiro Shipping Week 2017 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Battle, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Battle, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Tension, shiro shipping week, shiroshipweek2k17, writing week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 6: Battle/Vacation- Aftermath of a battle





	Day 6: Lay With Me

**Keith’s pov**

 

It had been another tough day battling against the Galra while everyone was feeling the after effects from it. Relief was the one thing that I felt once Allura found a place where we could rest for a few days without Zarkon looming over our heads. I let out a tired breath before moving to go to my room, wanting nothing more but to sleep the day away. Everyone else were probably already in their rooms as it wouldn't be surprised if they were already asleep. It didn't take long for me to reach my room before I crawled underneath the covers with the full intention of falling asleep right then and there. The room was quiet and my bed was really comfortable, it didn't take me long to fall asleep though as I just drifted off into the darkness that was calling me into sleep. 

**\----------**

 

I had no idea on how much time had passed before I thought that I had heard the sound of the door opening to my room. I thought that it was my imagination before a set of familiar fingers ran through my hair. I shifted slightly leaning into the fingers as my eyes opened 

“Hmm... Shiro?” 

The fingers froze for a moment before they continued 

“Sorry, I wasn't trying to wake you.”

I shook my head at his words before turning to look up at him seeing the look on his face. I could tell what that look meant, he must of had another nightmare or something was bothering him 

“Come on, lay with me, Shiro.” 

Shiro seemed to hesitate while I moved to sit up so he could get into bed with me. I took his hand though giving it a slight tug 

“Just, come on.” 

He nodded finally deciding to climb into bed with me since I knew what he wanted. I waited for Shiro to lay down before resting my head down against his chest snuggling into him. His arms wrapped around my waist though as he held me close. I could tell that Shiro was a bit tense which probably was keeping him from resting peacefully for the night. It was obvious to me that he need some type of comfort because of how tense he felt in his shoulders, shifting my weight a bit I moved to sit up looking down at him 

“Sit up, Shiro.” 

Dark Gray eyes glanced up at me while I ran my fingers through his hair gently hoping that it would help someway with getting him to relax. Shiro nodded before he moved to sit up giving me the chance to place my hands on his shoulders while I started to massage his shoulders hoping that it would help him relax. No words were needed between us as he leaned into my hands resting his head against my shoulder getting as comfortable as he could. I smiled lightly while I continued to move my hands against his shoulders waiting for him to relax knowing that it could take awhile for him to. This was always the best way to get Shiro to relax especially when he was tense like this since I have done it many times before. He would always come to me when we were at the Garrison together, mostly after him having a difficult and stressed out day filled with paperwork and the other cadets before he disappeared. 

It took about a good ten minutes before I finally felt Shiro’s shoulders relax and a sound of soft breathing coming from him. I ran my fingers through my hair once more feeling him lean into my touch slightly which told me that he was still somewhat awake 

“Let’s lay back down okay?” 

He nodded as a small mumble was heard from him 

“Okay Keith...” 

The bed shifted a bit before we moved to lay back down snuggling into each other once more underneath the covers that I had on the bed. I rested my head back down on his chest feeling his arms rest against my back once more knowing that Shiro was going to sleep a lot better tonight. I could feel his chest moving with each breath that he took while listening to his heartbeat which was a very soothing sound to me, it told me what Shiro was alive and everything was okay. I wouldn’t know what I would do if something happened to him since I didn’t want to lose him again. The day that he went missing during the Kerberos mission was a difficult time for him and one of the reasons that I got kicked out of the Garrison since I didn’t believe that the mission had failed because of pilot error. Shiro was an excellent pilot and I knew that he wouldn’t of failed because of pilot error since he was highly skilled when it came to flying ships. 

I felt his hands resting against my back as one of them started to lazily move against my back which caused me to lean into it since it was a nice feeling. I closed my eyes for a moment snuggling into one more before feeling a kiss on my forehead 

“We should try and get some sleep, who knows what tomorrow will bring?” 

I nodded resting my forehead against his neck snuggling into him with a slight smile on my face, it was unknown on what tomorrow was going to bring since it might be another day filled with fighting against the Galra. But we weren’t alone in this fight since we had each other and the team as backup for any sticky situations that we would have to face in the near future. 


End file.
